The Things I Do For You William
by Valenka
Summary: Will suddenly takes time off from the FBI and Alana is worried and begs Hannibal to check on him despite the snow storm, Hannibal is only to happy to check on him. He has always loved the beta but when he gets to Wolf Trap Hannibal realizes he loves the omega more.
1. Of Course Alana

Hannibal was beginning to worry about the beta, he was avoiding his friends and had abruptly taken time off from both teaching and helping Jack. The Jack bit he didn't mind, but the rest was odd. Hannibal had however, let it happen thinking that he just needed some time to himself. Hannibal was fine with that he knew the beta was troubled, a lot of it thanks to dear old Doctor Lecter himself. Alana was the thing to truly set of the panic alarm off Hannibal. Alana was a weak alpha and so had found it easier to relate and befriend Will, Hannibal was just thankful that Will had a true friend, even if it wasn't himself. He had been sat in his office sketching away when Alana had let herself in, normally he would have found that rude but when she told him why she was there he let it go. Alana had tried to call Will, after the third try Will had finally answered but he had been even more distant than usual, giving only one or two word answers and had then hung up. She had classes first thing in the AM and so asked the ever perfect Hannibal to check in on him. With the snow she was quite worried.

"Of course Alana, I will make sure that William is fine, I assure you." He told her as he directed her from the office.

XXXX

The drive to Wolf Trap was a slow one, made hazardous by the constant snow and darkness. At one point Hannibal thought he was going to flip the Bentley but Hannibal would die before letting that happen. The house was the only bit of light in the otherwise black area and Hannibal silently thanked God that the place showed signs of life. The Bentley quieted as Hannibal stepped out his foot disappearing about a foot into the snow.

"The things I do for you William." Hannibal said to himself as he destroyed his Italian leather shoes walking to the door. He knocked...no answer. The squad of dogs came charging to the door but not their ringleader. Hannibal knocked again yet still no answer. He opened the door thankful it was open and stepped inside. Only to be jumped on by the pack like being it by a giant fury wall. Once the pack had calmed down and wandered of back to their beds, Winston took some convincing but he soon joined the others. The house seemed empty, he could smell Will but it wasn't Will, something was different.

Hannibal made his way up the stairs and to the bedroom door, he could hear movement from the other side of the door. With a deep breath Doctor Lecter pushed open the door only to be knocked back by sent. In that moment it all made sense, Will wasn't a beta that was just an act. Will was an omega and just an omega, one going into heat.

Will was huddled up in his bed covers wriggling and clawing at the sheets. "William?" Hannibal's voice was soft but thick with his accent. Will looked up his eyes blown from his coming heat.

"Go away." He still had enough control to send a pure alpha away, Hannibal was impressed and that did not happen often.

"William, how far in are you?" Hannibal was a pure alpha and so could control himself a lesser alpha, Jack Crawford for example would have been on top of him by now but not Hannibal.

"Three days." Will gasped, he was in need but not desperate yet, almost but not yet.

"You are nearly in heat. Why though, you disguise yourself as a beta and so I assume that you also take heat suppressants. So I ask again William why are you going into heat?"

"Lost them." He couldn't talk in full sentences anymore, Will was going into full heat faster than Hannibal had guessed.

"You look needy Will." Hannibal had a smug smile on his face, normally Will would have hated it but with his heat he couldn't care less. Hannibal thought that all his birthdays and Christmas' had come at once, his perfect little beta was now his perfect little omega. He was going to enjoy this.

"No."

"Why no? Tell you what, I will sit right here until your 'no' becomes yes. How does that sound?" Hannibal sat at the bottom of wills bed, just out of reach.

"Fuck you." Will screamed. Hannibal started laughing.

"That is the idea William." Will would have been angry but he just couldn't bring himself to be angry at an alpha. Curse this omega DNA. He thought doing his best to stay away from Hannibal.

Hannibal did as promised and sat there, waiting and waiting not speaking. He just let Will slowly be overtaken by his heat and then...

"Yes."


	2. That's My William

"Yes." That one simple word that held so much power.

Hannibal grinned and trailed a long finger up Will's bare right leg pulling a gasp from his lips. Hours earlier Will had begun fucking himself with his own fingers it was rather a show for Lecter, one that made him run his tongue over his heart shaped lips.

With Will giving in to the alpha Hannibal quickly stripped himself of his clothes. Will grabbed him before he had chance to sit down pulling Hannibal on top of him and into a needy kiss. William's body was on fire against Hannibal's skin still cold from the snow. "Please!" Will begged, still with an ounce of resistance. Fingers teased Will's left nipple causing him to buck under the alpha seeking friction that Hannibal was only too happy to supply. William didn't seem to be in the mood for foreplay as he grabbed Hannibal's hard member and guided him towards his dripping hole, but the doctor was having none of that, he wanted to tease Will first, a punishment for making him wait. He leaned over the omega and planted open mouthed kisses down his sweat coated torso as he did Hannibal circled two fingers around the already pretty stretched hole, coating his fingers in Will's juices. William pushed himself down his body in full control again looking for friction, seeing his omega in need, Hannibal pushed a finger inside him then another, crooking his fingers and pulling Will open even further.

"Please...I need you."

"Have you ever been in heat before William?"

"No." Will groaned. "Always had the suppressants." Hannibal grinned from ear to ear.

"Then this is going to be really powerful, my sweet William." With one more kiss Hannibal ripped his fingers from Will's body and aligned himself, eyes locked he pushed into the hilt. He gave Will a moment to adjust and then he all but screamed.

"Move!" Hannibal could never deny such a needy William and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back inside him, causing Will to moan deeply and rap his legs around Hannibal hips pushing him in deeper.

"Oh William." Their movements where needy and erratic at first but soon settled into a beyond fast rhythm. Without warning Will managed to flip the alpha onto his back and began to impale himself on Hannibal's huge member, the doctor dug his fingernails into Will's hips, that was going to leave a bruise, and pulled him down harder, faster. Hannibal could feel his knot growing building up with each thrust until it became hard for him to pull out of William. Suddenly Will screamed as he came, covering Hannibal in warm streams of white cum from his untouched dick. Hannibal couldn't pull out of will any longer, his knot locking him in place. He felt Will's walls tighten around him when he came and it pushed Hannibal over the edge, spilling himself inside the omega. Will collapsed on top of Lecter breathing deeply and to keep him comfortable Hannibal moved them so they lay on their sides as he came again, his knot holding his seed inside the omega.

"I will help you through your heat, my William." Hannibal panted.

"Am I yours now?" Will sounded a little scared but it was lost in his gasps for air.

"Yes you are mine." He answered. "Finally." Hannibal added that bit under his breath.

"When my heat dies down I am going to be really pissed about this. At the minuet though all I can think is, that was amazing."

"I know. You will be desperate again in about an hour." He came again making the last word a pant. Will leaned in and kissed the doctor, all his restraint gone, he was Hannibal's now and that was nowhere as bad as he had thought when he first entered the teachers house.

"That's my William."


End file.
